A technology is known for facilitating access by a user of specific web pages that the user accesses frequently.
The present disclosure provides an information-processing device that comprises a first registering unit that registers, in accordance with an operation performed by a user, a link data set indicating a specific data set, a specifying unit that specifies a status of use of a link data set registered by the first registering unit or a status of use of a specific data set indicated by a link data set registered by the first registering unit, and a second registering unit that registers at least one of a plurality of link data sets registered by the first registering unit based on a status of use specified by the specifying unit.